Joker
by RyMTY
Summary: Mio Conoce A Alguien Misterioso Que Tiene su destino en las manos de la persona misteriosa
1. La chica y La Carta

**Olii gente bonita hoy les traigo un nuevo fic Titulado Joker espero que les guste por que intente provar nuevos elementos ademas de humor y creo que me salio muy mal bien continuemos**

**Musica Y Maestro( aunque no haiga misica)**

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo existia la magia muchos lo usaban tristemente lamagia empezó a desaparecer pero poca gente la sigue usando nadien sabe para que lo usan (póngale el intro que quieran me da flojera escribir uno)**

**Kyoto hace mucho tiempo (si** Mr.E's-pen puse Kyoto no Tokio es mi cerebro infantil de 13 años)

**¿?: **ola dani me das una berenjena

**Dani: **Por supuesto akiyama

**Mio: **Gracias /desanimada/

**Dani: **wow por que tan desanimada

**Mio:** e-esque

**Dani: **que

**Mio: **recibi tantas propuestas hoy que las rechaze a todas

**Dani: **vamos no te preocupes

**Mio: **eh

**Dani: **algún día encontraras tu click

**Mio: **Click?

**Dani: **osea el amor verdadero y solo se recibe una vez a la vida

**Mio: **no entiendo

**Dani: **claro aun eres joven para entender eso

**Mio: **claro que no tengo la misma edad que tu

**Dani: **bien eres meses menor que yo

**Mio:** claro que no soy del mismo mes que tu

**Dani:** bien eres días menor que yo

**Mio: **claro que n-/interrupida por una berenjena en su boca/

**Dani: **NI QUE FUERAMOS GEMELOOOOS

**Mio:**/se va/"a que se referirá a un solo click en la vida"/caminando/"mm pero parece que el aun no encuentra su click"

**FlashBack**

**Mio tenia unos diez**

**Mio:**ola dani ella es

**Dani: e**s mi novia verónica

**FlashBack 2**

**Mio tenia unos 13**

**Mio:** y ella

**Dani:** Lucia

**FlashBack 3**

**Mio **tenia unos 16

**Mio: **y

**Dani: **es perla

**FlashBack 4**

**No había pasado ni 5 minutos de que mio conoció a perla**

**Mio: **ola dani y perla

**Dani: **cortamos hace 4 minutos te presento a diamante

**Fin de los FlashBack (a cuanto que mucha gente esta asi Gente: /alabando el cielo/Aleluya aleluya aleluya/coro de los angeles/)**

**Mio:**/se para/"el que sabra de un click ha tenido mas de 1,000 novias"(agradezcan que no agrege todos los flashbacks)

En eso viene un lamborghini ultimo modelo digo un carruaje (admitamoslo quien no quiere un lamborghini)

**¿?: **Cuidado/empuja a mio/estas bien

**Mio: **S-si/sobandoze la cabeza/g-gracias

**¿?:**de nada cual es tu nombre

**Mio: **Mio Akiyama y tu

**¿?: **Ritsu mucho gusto

**Mio: **el placer es mio

**Ritsu:** bien mio me voy adiós/ se va/

**Mio: **adiós/ se despide/

**La Noche casa de Mio**

**Mio: **que dia agotador/boztesa /tengo sueño/ oh una carta /la agarra y la abre y lo lee/

**Carta:**

_Señorita Akiyama Mio le quiero invitar a un evento en esta noche la cual barajearemos las cartas de su destino par eso necesito su presencia por favor venga en el bosque lado sur del pueblo de Kyoto si no viene algo muy malo le va a pasar recuerde que yo tengo su destino en mis manos y lo puedo cambiar fácilmente_

_Att: Joker_

**Mio:**"Joker ""quien sera parece importante asi que ire"

C**ontinuara (depende de como me valla)**

* * *

**Hey gente bonita como les fue en este fic si es corto pero no se me ocurrio cosas escuchen con atencion hare la segunda parte pero me tienen que decir si les gusto o no por que preciento que este fic fue muy malo bien**

**acepto:**

**Reviuws (o como se escriba)**

**Amenazas**

**Amenazas de muerte **

**Amenazas de muerte de mi mama (he recibido varias de ella a si que no pregunten)**

**Amenazas de Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador**

**Criticas Negativas (incluso Si me hazen llorar tomaria una exprecion asi)**

**Yo:no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar /empezando a lloran/aaah mami mira lo que me dijieron/llorando/**

**Bien nos vemos**

* * *

**Hora de MiniHistoria**

**Bien a si seria yo despues de una critica negativa**

**Yo:/leyendo fic/ oh reviuws los voy a leer /leyendo/****no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar /empezando a llorar/aaah mami mira lo que me dijieron/llorando y corriendo/abrazame mami /abrazando/**

******Mio: Ni que mami ni que nada/tratando de separar a RyMTY/ ya separate pareces una niña de 13**

******Yo: Tengo 13**

******Mio: No tenias 12**

******Yo: Tenia 12 cuando me mandastes al hospital **

******Mio: No me acuerdo**

******Yo: acuerdate**

******Flash black  
Yo: lalalalalalala/ cantando feliz/  
Recuerdo que me iba a casa después de un día en la secundaria (después de todo tengo 13 y no es broma) para poder cambiarme e ir a trabajar tenía un concierto y me pagaban para poder mantener a Ritsu llege a la casa vi a ritsu haciendo la comida  
Yo: ola ritsu ya llege  
Ritsu: ola RyMTY  
Yo: que preparas  
Ritsu: Tacos  
Yo: mmmm delicioso  
Llego ritsu con la comida puso 3 platos lo cual es raro por que somos 2  
Yo: oh y ese tercer plato  
Ritsu: biene alguien a comer aquí  
Yo: quien  
Ritsu: mío  
Yo: mío  
Ritsu: sip la conozco desde primaria  
Yo: por que nunca la vi aquí  
Ritsu: por que te vas a la secu y a trabajar  
Yo: ah y como es  
Ritsu : Es asustadizo Le tiene miedo a los percebes y a todo  
Yo: mmmm " Jeje me voy a divertir cuando llege"/cara macabra/  
Ding dong  
Ritsu: yo abro /va a la puerta y abre/ ola mío llegasteis  
Mío: ola  
Ritsu: mío te presento a RyMTY  
Mío: mucho gusto  
Yo: buenas  
Mío: tu vives aquí  
Yo: claro es mi casa y yo mantengo aquí  
Mío: ah ritsu  
Ritsu : si  
Mío: te fijas que tiene 15  
Ritsu :tiene 12 de echo  
Mío: ah, eh?  
Yo: oye mío  
Mío: mande  
Yo: cuando te sientes en la silla abra percebes por todos lados y de comida hay percebes al horno y al asado mis favoritos mmmm/ cara macabra/  
Mío: ...  
Yo: mío  
Mío: IDIOTAAAAAAAAA/ gritando/**

Zaz

Yo: Yahaoooo  
Yo: X-X /tirada en el suelo/  
Ritsu: llamare a una ambulancia  
Fin del flash black

******Yo: y asi termine en el Hospital mio**

******Mio: ya me acorde**

******Yo: tenia 12 pero me golpeastes ta duro que estuve 2 meses en coma y en esos 2 meses cumpli 13**

******Continuara(si continua el Joker)**


	2. La Chica y El Joker

**Yo:Damas y caballeros, zombies, niñas,niños, abuelos, muertos, luchadore (son un millo haci que no dire)**

**les traigo el final de este Fic "Joker" creo que no es el mejor fic que me ha salido los de tipo romance no son los que se me va biene bien recuerden**

**Negrito: Personajes**

**/:Acciones**

**"":Pensamientos**

**():Notitas mias**

**bien si no hay nada que decir**

**Musica Y maestro (aunque no haiga musica)**

* * *

**Lado sur del bosque de kyoto**

**Mio: **da miedo aquí /Temblando/

**Mio estaba caminando de noche en el bosque se estaba muriendo de miedo**

**Mio: **oh un rio /va al rio/

**En eso se ve una sombra**

**Mio:/**se detiene/"que es eso talvez se un hombre homicida"

**Imaginación de mio**

Un hombre con 2 hachas en su espalda y espadas encajadas en su mano cadenas por todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre e intestinos colgando

**Fin de la imaginación**

**Mio:**/se estremece/"ahí viene"

**¿?:**/acercándose/

**Mio:**"ahí viene"

**¿?: /**se detine/mio akiyama/voz de terror y ocultándose en una sombra/

**Mio:**S-si/asustada/

**¿?:**/saluda/ que haces tan tarde aquí/sale de las sombra/

**Mio: **D-dani

**Dani: **si

**Mio: **…

**Dani: **mio

**Mio: …**

**Dani: **estas bien

**Mio: **IDIOTAAAA

**Zaz en toda la cara**

* * *

**Conductor: querido publico como ha estado les presento a mi compañera cuéntenos que va a pasar hoy **

**Conductora: bueno hoy será un emocionante día para la carrera del siglo será**

**Conductor : 1 vs 1 los corredores están en la pista**

**Conductora: sera RyMTY Vs El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador**

**Conductor: RyMTY esta luchando para que El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador no de sus noticias**

**Conductora: Y El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador esta luchando para dar sus ultimas noticias**

**Conductor: la gente esta emocionada**

**Gente: eeeehh eheeeeeeeeh**

**Conductora: y comienza la carrera del siglo**

***sonido de autos***

**Conductor: El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador esta en la cabeza mientras que RyMTY Esta tomando su café**

***Sonido de auto volteándose***

**Conductor: oh no se volteo**

**El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador: /Volcandose/**

**Conductora : se va a estrellar se va estrellar en**

3

2

1

Ti ti ti ti ti ti WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF/kaboooooOOm/FFUUUUUU muajajajajajajajajajajaja

**RyMTY: /Se para y baja/**

**Conductor: un minuto de silencio**

***música de funeral***

**Gente: /su mano en su pecho/**

**RyMTY:/Su mano en su pecho/**

**Y luego llega chuck norris y**

3

2

1

Ti ti ti ti ti ti WTFFFFFFFFF/kabooooom/FFUUUUUU muajajajajajajajaj

Y explota todo

Fin

* * *

Pueblo de Kyoto hace mucho tiempo( otra vez)

**Dani: **/tirado en el suelo/

**Mio: **no asustes haci dani

**Dani:** lo siento

**Mio: **ok

**Dani: **por cierto que haces aqui tan tarde

**Mio: **nada interesante a si que me voy adios /se va/

**Mio:**"como me encontrare con el joker en un bosque inmenso"/caminando/"eh una casa"/se para/"mejor entro siento que estoy perdida"/entra/ eh olaaa hay alguien aqui

**¿?: **ola Mio /sentada en una silla/

**Mio: eh tu eres el Joker**

**Joker:** exacto /se para de la silla/ la eh estado esperando (el joker estaba vestido con un sombrero negro tenia un antifaz negra ,una chaketa negra sin mangas, Unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras largas que estaban arriba del pantalon osea la mitad del pantalon lo cubria las botas)

**Mio:** para que

**Joker: **Para Jugar

**Mio: **jugar?

**Joker: **exacto/desaparece y aparece detras de mio/me acompaña /le extiende la mano**/**

**Mio:**s-si /agarra la mano/

**Joker: **bien juguemos / chisquea los dedos/

**unas cartas estaban volando alrededor de mio**

**Mio:**"que rayos es este tipo"

**Joker: **te explicare las reglas /se sienta/ ves estas cartas

**Mio: **si

**Joker:** veras esas cartas contienen tu destino

**Mio: **destino?

**Joker: **exacto te pondre 5 cartas y tu elegiras obio no vas a verlas te explicare las cartas:

1 de la muerte esta carta te puede matar

2 el Corazon te quito tu corazon y no sientes nada

3 el dinero te quedas pobre

4 la lujuria amaras varias cosas sin controlarte

5 el odio seras odiada por todos incluso por tu mejor amigo dani

Entiendes

**Mio: **si

**Joker:** bien sientate/sonriendo/ vamos sientate no muerdo

**Mio:**/se sienta/

**Joker : **comencemos /chiskea los dedos/

**las cartas se puedieron en fila y se voltearon y se empezaron a revolver y pararon**

**Joker:** elige

**Mio: **"cual eligo ninguna se oye bien"

**MioAngelBueno: **el de la Izquierda

******MioAngelMalo: **no la Derecha

******Mio: /elige la de la Izquierda/(todos apoyan su angel bueno no)**

******Joker: **y toco Corazon (pero habeces no es bueno escucharlo(

******MioAngelBueno: **Ves te dije derecha

******Joker: **Bien ahora tu corazon

******Mio: **que?

******Joker: **/chisquea sus dedos/

******en eso algo blanco estaba envolviendo a mio**

******Mio:**"que"/se congela/ "no me puedo mover"/congelada/"ah siento que mi pecho va a explotar"/cae inconciente/

******Su corazon fue arrancado**

******Joker : **no te preocupes te cuidare bien eres como mi muñeca version humana

******Mio se levanta sin conciencia**

******Joker: **ven vamos a divertirnos un poco

******Mio:** /se mueve hacia el joker/

******Joker:**/chiskea los dedos/

******aparecen arriba del pueblo **

******Joker: **te demostre el mundo /feliz/

******Mio: ...**

******Joker:**/Triste/"fue un error"/chiskea los dedos/

******y estan en la casa de nuevo el joker estaba enfrente de mio y mio estaba sentada**

******Joker:**

"jamas debi traerte"

"te quite la felicidad"

"fue un error"

"solo queria que supieras que te amaba"

"te lo devolvere"

/chisquea los dedos/

el corazon de mio fue devuelto

Joker:

"aunque te lo haya devuelto no seras la misma de siempre como hace 8 años"

* * *

******FlashBack**

******Hace 8 años**

******Mio: buaah/llorando/mami donde estas/llorando/**

******¿?: estas bien**

******Mio: No quien eres **

******¿?:Ritsu Tainaka y tu**

******Mio: Mio Akiyama**

******Ritsu: Por que lloras**

******Mio: no encuentro a mi mama**

******Ritsu: ya se mira**

******Mio: que**

******en eso ritsu usa su magia para hacer un corazon echo de hielo **

******Mio: wow /sorprendida/**

******Ritsu: te gusta**

******Mio: si**

******Ritsu: toma te la regalo**

******Mio: gracias **

******Ritsu: es muy especial ya que este corazon durara para siempre**

******Mio: encerio**

******Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

******Joker: **en eso nos comvertimos en las mejores amigas pero un año despues desapareci sin decirte nada losiento mio por eso /se cae la mascara/ me dolio que hace poco despues de verte sin tanto tiempo me tropeze contigo en la calle y te rescate y no me reconocistes

******Ritsu: **te devolvi ya el corazon pero no seras la misma de siempre /saca un cuchillo/acabare contigo/preparando el cuchillo pero la mano le tiembla/"no quiero, no puedo"ni modo lo siento mio

******Ritsu estaba a punto de encajar el cuchillo en el pecho de mio pero algo le llamo la atencion**

******Mio: **Ritsu

******Ritsu:**eh?

******Mio: **Ritsu

******Ritsu: **M-mio

******Mio:** perdoname Ritsu por olvidarte

******Ritsu: **no tu perdoname por todo lo que te hize

******Mio: **Te Perdono

******Ritsu: **Me acompañas /le extiende la mano/

******Mio: **por supuesto Joker /le da la mano/

******Ritsu:**/chiskea los dedos/

******aparecen a fuera de la casa y ya era de día y se besan **

* * *

******1 año mas Tarde**

******Ritsu: **hey mio llege

******Mio: **como te fue

******Ritsu: **normal y a ti

******Mio: **bien

******Ritsu: **como esta

******Mio: **velo esta bien

******Ritsu: **bien /se va a otra habitacion y saluda/ ola Allen como estas

Habia un niño de 1 un año (si se comportaron mio y ritsu picarones cuando se reencontraron)(y ni lo piensen no voy a poner esa escena )

Tenia cabello negro, ojos ambar

******Mio: **esta bien

******Ritsu: **si a cuanto que sera un gran mago como su madre

******Mio: **sera un buen mago/feliz/mientras que no haiga magia en la casa

******Ritsu: **si cariño

******Fin**

* * *

**Como se la pasaron en esta historia lamento que no haiga mucho humor que digamos pero tambien se necesitan probar cosas nuevas bien acepto**

**Reviuws:**

**Negativos**

**Amenazas**

**Amenazas de muerte**

**Amenazas del Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador y corredor **

**Bien nos vemos**

* * *

**Mio: ya me acorde y lo siento**

**Yo: Te perdono**

**Mio: oye me acompañas a las tienda para comprar algo de comida**

**Yo: que?**

**Mio: vamos a la tienda**

**Yo: pero habia mucha comida que le paso**

**Mio: te la acabastes con Rosario-san**

**Yo: eh?**

**FlashBack:**

**Yo:tienes hambre  
**

**Rosario-san:No, y tu?**

**Yo:Si**  
**Fueron a la cocina y RyMTY se comió dos pasteles 10 platos de ramen 40 tacos 20 burritos de carne como postré como 50 helados 2 pasteles más y 10 bolsas de papitas**

**Y Rosario-san no comió nada por que ya no quedo nada en el refri**

******Rosario-san:**Crees que Mio se entere de que Ricchan es el Capitán? **T.T me dejaste sin comida**

**Yo: oye si se va enterar algún día trate de matarme y matarte ati pero voy a protegerte/ sonrisa segura/ y dijisteis que no querías comer**

******Rosario-san:**xD que buena amiga n.n **Lose xD pero después me di cuenta de que... Me dio hambre xD**

**Fin del FlashBack**

**Yo: ya que**

**Mio: bien /se van/**

**llegaron a la tienda**

**Yo: o dulces**

**Mio: no comas tantos recuerda que te afectan**

**Yo: bien **

**Cajero: Es todo**

**Mio: si**

**Cajero: sera 1,300**

**Mio: tome**

**Cajero gracias por comprar**

**Yo: LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AD /CORRIENDO DESNUDA/(efecto de los dulces)**

**Zaz la atrapan**

**Yo: no que este era un pais libre**

**Policia: eso es Estados Unidos**

**Yo: YAHAOOOOOOOOOOO/electrucutandola/jwdjsjksdjcbdckjdghfghfdh**

**Fin**

* * *

Adios **Gracias por leer**


End file.
